1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint brush and roller draining device and, more particularly, pertains to a device for aiding the removal of excess paint from a paint brush and/or roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint brush hangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint brush hangers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of devices for drip drying paint brushes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,875 to Edelson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,864 to LaKier; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,969 to Accardo et al., each disclose paint brush folder or hanger assemblies. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,967 to Sica; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,965 to Fehr and U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,773 to Lockwood each disclose paint brush cleaning and/or draining devices.
In this respect, the paint brush and roller draining device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of device for aiding the removal of excess paint from a paint brush and/or roller.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved paint brush and roller draining device which can be used for device for aiding the removal of excess paint from a paint brush and/or roller. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.